Mistakes & Sugar
by No one specific
Summary: He was a traitor to the leaf village. She was the village freak. Somehow they changed eachother. Somehow they have to live in order to truly destroy enemy's from her past. With love and friendship comes the risk of betrayal. Mizuki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes&Sugar**

Beyond the name

Misery. What an odd name. She wasn't _really _named Misery. She was just called Misery. Her real name was Sugar. Sugar. She hadn't been called that since…forever it seemed like. She learned about misery when her brother died. It was all about him. She was the one who did the thinking when her brother died. It wasn't hard, but she only met misery, so people began to call her Misery.

Where she lived welcomed misery. Her parents worked at a prison. They used to, actually. They didn't do anything anymore. They hired people to do it. Misery became the last thing on their minds. She hadn't been happy since she began to be called Misery. No one called for Misery. She'd hear her parents call for her brother, Salem, who was dead. She acted like she didn't care, but she was sad.

* * *

One day some hope came. It wasn't really hope. It was just a slight change. They got another prisoner. He had tried to steal the scroll of sealing from the hokage. He'd been caught, and now he was sent to the prison. His name was Mizuki.

Misery didn't care. He was going to be in solitary confinement. She'd heard of people going nuts there. She'd seen it, back while she was Lysine. It was in the basement. There was a window at ground level, so she'd watch with Salem a lot.

Today she went to see him. He had shoulder length silver hair. He was wearing the normal prisoner attire. He was also bound and gagged. She didn't actually care. She felt like when anyone tried to make a connection with her, they disappeared, and when she tried to speak, no one heard.

She looked at the poor man. Who was he, anyway?

"Hello," she said, just to entertain herself.

"Mmmf!" he tried to say something. She didn't know what.

"Just don't talk," she said softly, "You're supposed to be in solitary confinement. If they check and hear me, I'll get in trouble, and I won't come back."

She doubted he actually cared weather she came back or not. She introduced herself.

"And your name's Mizuki? I don't actually care, seeing as to how I don't know how," she said. She didn't know. No one actually cared about her.

"I'm leaving, now Mizuki-kun," she said.

She never thought that he'd care.

* * *

Two days later, Misery woke up. She wondered if Mizuki was still bound and gagged. This was her ritual with all the prisoners, for entertainment. She had told Mizuki that. Every two days you come down to see how they were doing. Not that anything Misery thought mattered. Misery didn't normally talk to them, but she decided to try it.

She walked down to Mizuki's cell.

"Hello, Mizuki-kun. How do you think of this?" she asked. He was untied by now.

"Are you Misery?" he asked.

"You didn't give me away, did you?" she asked. Not that she cared.

"No."

"You like my presence?" she asked.

"Not really. You're the one who's free, and I'm all cooped up alone. You have the whole world to talk to, and you mock me by acting like you care," he said.

"I _don't_ care. And so that it's clear, no one cares about me. I am also alone, and you think I mock you, but I see it as the world mocking me, Mizuki-kun," she said, "But I don't care, because caring is a waste of time. I do this as a form of entertainment."

"Are you trying to make a statement?"

"No. I don't care what you're thinking."

"I don't care what you think either," he said.

"You'll learn to. They'll keep you alone for a month, then they'll begin to torture you, and you'll begin to care about me, even if I don't come often. Not that I care."

"You don't think you can care?" he asked, "Why don't we play a game. I'll make you begin to care about anything, and you'll get me to care about you. The one who gets the other to care first wins."

"Why would you want to do this?" she asked.

"For the same reason you watch me; entertainment."

"I suppose that it wouldn't make a difference. I'll see you next week then," Misery left. She wondered if this would be fun. How many girls can write that this is their entertainment?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes&Sugar**

_**Torturing Mizuki, talking with Misery**_

A month passed with visits from Misery to Mizuki. She would talk. He'd listen out of boredom. When it was cold one night, Misery snuck a blanket to Mizuki. The next morning she took it back. Their lives went on like this for a while. Neither cared about the other, until the month passed. It was the last day of the month.

"Do you remember what I told you? They'll leave you alone for a month, then they'll begin to torture you, Mizuki-kun," she said. She added the 'kun' as a joke.

"I still won't care about you," he said.

"I just want to warn you," She said, "You will tell me how it goes?"

"Yes. I must rant to someone. When will I tell you?" he asked.

"When it's all over. If you want me to bring you anything…" she said "…and I'll bring it to you."

"What you see fit," he said.

* * *

Misery walked to her home. The breeze was so cold. She wondered what would happen to him. She didn't care to see anyone damaged too bad on the first home.

"Hello Mother," she said.

"Hello Misery," her mother said.

"What'll they do to Mizuki?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be _Tory_," her mother said.

_Tory_ made even someone as unfeeling as Misery gets a chill. Misery didn't know what actually happened in _Tory_, but the prisoner who it was used on would have several cuts. Some were on their stomach, neck, and legs, but most on their backs.

* * *

The next afternoon, she arrived at the area in the window. It gave her a perfect view in case anyone came and of Mizuki. Mizuki wasn't there. _Tory_ wasn't very long, but Mizuki _had_ stolen the scroll of sealing…. Just then, the door opened they literally _threw_ him in there.

"How was it?" she asked smugly. Not that she cared.

He didn't look up. He lay on his stomach. Several cuts were on his bare back.

"I never want to go back," he whispered.

"You will every so often. But_ Tory_ isn't the worse," Misery said.

"Why's it even called _Tory_?" he asked.

"Because a girl named Tory died going through it," she said.

"Will I die?" he asked.

"Probably. Almost everyone does," she said plainly.

Mizuki lay there. His shirt was gone. She saw his back. It had several cuts on it. She _almost_ felt sorry for him.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

"I d…don't care," he said.

She grinned smugly. He didn't _care_, but he wanted it.

They ended up talking.

"Why are you so heartless?" he finally asked her.

"It's hard to say. I can tell you part of it, but the rest will be for later," she said after a pause.

"If it gives you joy, go ahead," he said.

"When I was younger, I had a brother named Salem. Salem met an unfortunate end. He was strangled by one of the prisoners. My parents grieved over him. But in the time they forgot about me," she said, "I loved them, but soon they stopped caring what I did. I didn't mind at first, but then they started calling for him. I quite literally was ignored, then they stopped loving me, then I realized that if I wanted to go on, I'd forget about it."

"So you stopped caring?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes."

"Because no one cared about you?"

"Yes."

"If someone were to care about you, then would you care?"

"I don't know. No one does."

"Heh."

* * *

When she left, Mizuki just lay there. He wondered if being in this solitary confinement would eventually get to him. But he was grateful that she was there, only so he wouldn't lose it.

"I don't understand," the first person breathed as they watched the girl leave.

"He's not going to suffer enough with someone like that around. What should we do?" the second asked.

"She doesn't care. If we make him suffer more, then I'm sure that when we do the new one, we'll be able to kill him, even with her help," a third said.

"And we can call it _Mizuki._"


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Mistakes&Sugar

**I love him, I love him not**

Misery lay down on her bed. She looked at her books. In one book it had various spells. Spells weren't real, but all these spells were interesting to try out with Salem. Salem and her had so much fun doing this. She had been four, so he'd read them to her.

She pulled it out and read some. She was flipping through it. She saw a flower in one page. She looked at the page. The page was:

_**Flowers: I love them, I love them not**_

_**Necessities: your favorite kind of flower.**_

_**Take your favorite kind of flower and go to your favorite place.**_

_**Pull one petal as you say 'I love him/her.**_

_**Pull another petal and say 'I love him/her not.**_

_**Continue with saying this in that pattern with each individual petal.**_

_**When you reach the end, the last one you said would be the one that's true.**_

_**Hint: it works better if you have a personal item of the person.**_

_**Hint: you can use it on a group of people, just change him/her to them.**_

_**Hint: try using their favorite flower to see if they feel the same about you.**_

"Yeah right," she said. She wasn't from a bloodline, so she couldn't do Jutsus. But doing these 'spells' was slightly entertaining.

"Let's see if my parents love me," she said. She was going to, but then she decided that it would be too painful. Not that she cared.

She took an ivy and went to the area outside Mizuki's cell.

"Hey Mizuki!" she called down.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you give me some of your hair?" she asked.

He stood up-she could hear him whimper a little-and then saw a bit of Mizuki hair. She picked it up.

"What's your favorite flower?" she asked.

"I'd have to say daphodils," he said.

"They're part of the narcissus family. In Greek legends, Narcissus fell in love with his reflection and died. Then he turned into a flower and they were cald narcissus flowers. Daphodils are part of them."

"Your point?"

"Nothing in particular."

She shrugged. Misery took the bit of her hair and wove it around the stem.

* * *

"Let's see; I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not…" a few moments later, "I love him," she took off the last petal.

"Right," Misery said, _as if I could love._

Misery tried the same with a tulip with a strand of her hair around it. When she reached the last one it was a 'he loves me.'

_I wonder what it's like to love. I can't remember the last time I loved._

Misery didn't care though. She was determined to win, and if she cared, she'd lose. She flipped through the book and saw a note. She didn't notice it, and knocked it on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**Listening to them**

She walked down the road to the town. It wasn't a big town. When she walked down the road to the town, she'd pass the cemetery. She hadn't been there for as long as she could remember. She saw a family there.

_Why don't I care anymore?_ She wondered. Not that she cared…._ Who am I kidding? Of course I care. I want someone to love me; I just accepted that no one does. And I don't love anyone back._

Misery came to the village. There was a mist hanging over the village. She saw some kids playing together. They were playing ninja. She wanted to have memories of playing with her friends. She didn't have any, of course. She was eight-teen years old and never had a hope of becoming one. She didn't have any jutsus in her blood.

She walked up to the store. When the people saw her, they stopped talking. She was an outcast in the village. She saw people who had used to be her friends in the group. She sighed. It could be lonely at times.

She got what she wanted and went to the cash register. A boy who had used to be her friend, Sora Lysine, was there.

"Hey Misery," he said.

"Hello Sora," she said in an uncaring voice.

"That'll be ten dollars," he said.

She handed him the money.

"You ever wish you lived in the village?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"Not really."

"Is it lonely without Salem?" he asked.

"You'd have gotten used to it if you were me," she said.

"You changed a lot, Misery. You used to have a different name. It was Sugar, wasn't it?" Sora asked, "Not that I miss you _that_ much, but we used to have fun. If you want to hang out tomorrow, I'll be here."

"You want to don't you?" she asked.

"A little, Misery. You know, I liked to be able to call you Sugar, back then," he said, "Ever wish we lived back then?"

Misery thought about that. "Yes. I do wish I could live back then. Do you?"

"I sometimes wish I could live there, all my friends at the time changed. But I've made new ones. You didn't make any new friends, did you?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Not really. I just don't care that much. It's the only way you can cope with it."

"You became a narcissist?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say it _that_ way, but I have changed."

"You ever wish someone called you Sugar instead of Misery?" Sora asked.

"I do occasionally. But no one does."

"Not even your parents?" he asked.

"I rarely talk to them," Misery replied. By this point they were walking down to Misery's house.

"Do you talk to anyone?" he asked.

"Yes. I talk to Mizuki," she said.

"Isn't he the new prisoner?" Sora asked.

"Yes." The came to the cemetery. Sora turned to go into the cemetery. Misery walked with him.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd visit someone," he said.

She walked over to a gravestone.

She read the inscription:

Vera Lysine,

48 years old.

Mother, friend, and wife. Rest in peace.

"How long ago?" Misery asked.

"The same year Salem died, a little after," he said.

It was around that time that the two had stopped being friends.

"Can I meet Mizuki?" Sora asked.

"I suppose."

* * *

They arrived at the window.

"Hello, Mizuki-kun," she said.

"Is it you, Misery?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Yes. This is a friend, Sora," she said.

"Sora? Nice to meet you," he said in a dull voice.

"Are you tired, Mizuki-kun?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I can't really sleep here," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mizuki-kun," Sora said.

Sora soon left.

"I'm glad you've got a friend, Misery-kun," he said.

"I don't want to be called Misery-kun."

"Of course, Misery," he said before going home, "That wouldn't sound right."

When Misery went to sleep that night, she heard her parents talking in the other room.

* * *

"How much longer do you have to live?" her father asked.

"A month. Should we tell Misery?" her mother asked.

"I don't suppose we shouldn't. Misery is our daughter, even if she isn't happy here," he said.

Misery's eyes shot open. No way…she couldn't leave. She got up and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she left. She ran outside.

_No…No…. NO NO NO! SHE CAN'T LEAVE…SHE CAN'T!!_

* * *

**Misery was miserable. Misery. What an unusual name. But everything about her life was miserable. The name fit…. Sugar couldn't be Misery, just like Misery couldn't be Sugar. Too much shit happened….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**_Firing emotions and a Kekkei Genkei_**

Misery walked down the pathway to the cemetery. Both her parents were dead. Her mother had died of a sickness, and her father committed suicide. Misery was furious. How could they do this? It had been a week since the funeral. Misery walked into the cemetery to their tombstones, next to Salem's.

"How could you do this?" She asked them angrily, "How could you?"

She sat down next to them and cried. _Why am I crying? What do I care?_ She asked herself. Finally she decided that there was nothing she could do. She walked home. She went into their bedrooms.

_What did they ever do for me? I wanted to be a ninja, but they needed me here, and I stayed. I missed my chance. Then again, I don't have any jutsus. _

She looked through the nightstand. There was a message in it, written to Misery.

_Sugar, if you're reading this, then your mother and I are no longer around. I want you to know that I do have a bloodline limit, or a Kekkei Genkei as the ninjas call it. You can't actually control it, but your chakra is made to send you messages in your dreams. Thinking about whatever you want to know before you go to sleep activates it. Think about it with high emotions. I know this might be hard for you, but you will when you need to. It doesn't matter what emotion you use; anger, joy, love, hate, fear, anything will work. We love you, and we hope that you're going to be OK. - Father_.

Misery folded the paper and jammed it into her pocket.

_The one jutsu I'll be able to do requires me to use emotions. Not fair._

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. All she could think about was that she needed someone to help her right now. She also felt like she wanted to be able to do someting for someone else for once in her life. Soon she was overtaken by sleep.

_**The flames roared up.**_

"_**Stop!" a voice cried.**_

"_**Just relax. This won't hurt…too much," someone said with a smirk.**_

_**Someone pulled up a metal bar that was in the fire. They also pulled out a metal choker. They put the metal choker around the person. He screamed.**_

"_**Did that hurt?" the person asked.**_

* * *

Misery jerked up. That was a nightmare that she just wanted to forget. She lay back down; sure she'd have a better dream. No such luck.

* * *

"_**Misery?" a man's voice asked.**_

"_**Yes?" she replied.**_

_**She couldn't see much; it was so dark. She could make out a figure. She walked towards it. A huge gust of wind came. She looked behind her and saw her house. That was weird. **_

"_**Come closer," he said.**_

_**She ran closer to him.**_

"_**Who are you?" she cried, "What happened?"**_

"_**They left me and said I could go, but before I could, one of them grabbed me and put this choker on. It's burning me on my neck. Misery, I need you to help me."**_

* * *

Misery jerked up. She could hear a voice that was familiar. Who would ask for her help, anyway? She could feel a chill. She didn't want to go back to sleep to see this person. She stayed up the rest of the night, waiting for the sun.

_It's scary alone_, she thought.

But the only thing she could think of was that, even if it was a dream, someone needed her.

Notice: Thank you for reviewing, Kawaii Spider. In response, I wrote this in fifth grade, but I did a lot of editing over the past few years. Also in response, how did you find me?? The pairings. I saw a really cute D-RoyxLilinette picture somewhere and I thought it was sooo cute. That's when I fell in love with it. I don't remember how I fell in love with GinxLuppi, but I'm pretty sure I saw a fanfiction of them somewhere...

Anywho, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**To give and to get help**

She ran to Mizuki's cell to check on him.

"Mizuki?" she called softly.

No one came. He wasn't there, and neither was his stuff.

She got up and went back home. Maybe they moved him to a different cell. She walked around back.

She saw a figure laying down, moaning. It was just like in her dream.

"Misery? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Mizuki," he said, "Why'd you leave last night?"

"I was never here," she said, knowing that it wasn't true.

"But I heard you. Then you ran away."

"Did you run away, or did they let you go?" Misery asked, not wanting to talk about herself.

"They let me go. I told you last night," he said.

She walked over to him. He was wearing a choker that was burned. She carefully took it off. The skin around his neck was burned. He turned to face her.

"Mizuki," she said in horror.

He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Are you afraid," she asked.

"Of course I'm afraid. What do you care anyway?" he asked.

"I don't. I don't care about anyone," she said.

They walked to Misery's house.

"Sit down," she said to Mizuki.

Mizuki sat down on the couch carefully.

"Is it hard to trust me?" she asked.

"Yes. You're hard to trust," Mizuki said.

"I'm going to get some stuff to heal your injuries," she said, "So what should I heal first?"

"The burns around my neck, that hurts a lot. And I also have a twisted ankle, I think I broke my wrist also," Mizuki requested.

Misery walked over to the medicine cabinet. She clicked her tongue. There wasn't much to treat Mizuki's injuries with. She could leave to get some stuff, but she wasn't in the mood to explain to the village about Mizuki.

"Mizuki, is it all right if I go to the village?" she asked.

"I'd like it if you stay, Misery," Mizuki answered.

"I'm going to rest for a bit. I'll be on the couch right next to you. Shake me if you need me," she said.

"Ok."

_Sora. Sora. Sora…Ok, I have to find an emotion to talk to him with…. Desperation. Is that an emotion? I don't think so. Maybe a memory would help. I used to be friends with him. This isn't working. I just have to think about this. Maybe I don't have to think. I'm just so weak! I need your help Sora Lysine!_

* * *

"_**Sora!" She said. **_

"_**Misery? What're you doing here?" he asked.**_

"_**I need a favor from you," Misery pleaded. **_

"_**Like?"**_

"_**I need you to bring some medicine to my house."**_

"_**Why can't you? You're right her," he said.**_

"_**I'll explain when you get here. Please do it!"**_

"_**What medicine do you need?" he asked.**_

"_**I need stuff for any random injuries. Please!"**_

"_**Ok, Ok," Sora said, "I'll be there in a bit, Ok?"**_

"_**Thank you, Sora," she said.**_

* * *

"Misery?" Mizuki asked when she woke up.

"Yeah?"

Before he could say anything, the door rang.

Misery jumped up and got it.

"How'd you just disappear?" Sora asked.

"Thank you, Sora," she said; "I could just kiss you right now."

"It's not that big of a deal," he said, revolted.

"Do you think I actually would? Anyway, come on. I need your help," she said as she ran back to Mizuki.

Sora took one look at the living room. He looked at Misery, then at Mizuki, and back at Misery.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I'll explain in a bit, but I really, really, really, really, need you to help me."

"Did you help Mizuki escape?" he asked.

"No. They let him go after they severely hurt him," Misery explained.

Sora walked over to him. Mizuki didn't look up.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen," she said to Mizuki.

"It's a little late."

Sora and Misery got to work on poor Mizuki.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Mizuki was pretty much fixed up.

"What's going on, exactly?" a confused Sora asked.

Misery explained everything.

"Sora, thank you. I want to be friends the way we used to be, but I can't. I have to leave. You mean a lot to me. I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again. It's not that I don't care about you, but I've got to do something else. Try to understand."

"I understand that Mizuki is more important than I am," he said.

"I-it's not that," she said desperately.

"Yes is it. You know what you need to do. Remember when Salem died?" Sora asked. Misery nodded, "It's then that we stopped being as close of friends. That was completely my fault, Misery. This is what you need to do. You know that, right?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault. I feel differently about you than you do about me. I love you, and even though it won't be returned, I hope that you manage to make it all work," he said kindly. He held her hand for a moment and then turned and left.

As soon as Sora left, Misery sat down on the couch and started crying. She sobbed and howled.

"Why can't I do anything right? Every time this happens! It's not fair! It's not right! It just can't happen. I'm just a screw-up. Why do I keep messing up? Why? I hate being a failure," a weak round of sobs escaped her again.

"You're not a failure, Misery," Mizuki said.

"Yes I am," she wept. Mizuki felt for her shoulder and pulled her up to him. She could hear his heart beat steadily. Both his arms were around her while she curled up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**Misery's Decision**

When Misery opened her eyes, she wondered if she was still dreaming. She was pressed up against someone, all curled up. She looked up and saw Mizuki leaning his head forward. She blushed a little and managed to pull away without waking Mizuki. It was still about one o'clock. She weakly lay down on the cold couch.

Memories when she was little ran through her head. When she was happy or tired or sad or angry or excited, she'd always lay down on the couch. It held so many memories. All happy and sad and everything else.

When she woke up again, it was because Mizuki shook her.

"I don't mean to wake you up, but where's the bathroom?" he asked.

She led him and waited by the door. Her entire world was going down around her.

At breakfast, Misery asked, "Why am I still alive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't some other person get put in my predicament?"

"I don't know. But you're alive, aren't you?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know, Mizuki. I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?" he asked as he picked at his breakfast.

_Why it's me who's still alive and not Salem. Why I'm the one who somehow lived, and why I stayed alive. Why it's not someone else. Why I wasn't born to a family who has normal things happen to them! _Misery wanted to shriek. But in order for her to say that, she'd be willing to reveal a lot of her past to Mizuki. Someone who she barely knew.

"It doesn't make any sense at all, Misery."

"Yeah. I guess. So have you decided what you're going to do?" she asked to change the subject.

"No."

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to the village hidden in the stone," Misery said.

"Why would you want to do that?" he said.

"I have an aunt who lives there. She was pretty close to my mom."

"Do you know how to get there?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it's safe to cross te borders like that?" he asked.

"No. But what do I have to lose?" she smirked.

"I'll go with you," he insisted.

"No. You don't have to."

"What do I have to lose?" Mizuki asked.

"It'll take about a month," Misery said.

"Why a month?" he asked.

"I'm not a ninja and you're going with me."

Misery sighed. Why was she not reluctant to let him go? Why was she doing this?

Misery wanted to scream. She didn't want to be here right now. She wanted to sleep and wake up to find that this was all a nightmare. Sadly, no such luck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**The first day…**

Misery began to pack up two bags, one for Mizuki to carry, one for her.

Her bag held: two changes of clothes, fire starters, matches, a blow-up pillow, a map, personal items**, **some money,food, and memorabilia (Not very much).

Mizuki's bag held: two changes of clothes, two blankets (there wasn't enough room in Misery's bag for hers), some money, and some other random junk.  
They each had two canteens for water, which would go around their arms, and Misery had a purse full of pills. Now all they had to do was get there…

The twosome walked down the path to the stone village. It was beautiful out that day, which Misery was glad about.

She walked toward the town. Before they got there, she turned at the cemetary.

"Where's this?" Mizuki asked.

"The cemetary, dumbass. This is the cemetary," she said and turned to where her family was burried. They'd already bought a plot for her to be buried, also. But she'd not be buried here. She didn't even know if she'd be buried at all, and if she happened to die on the trip, would anyone know who she was? No. That was how it was. But that was part of the risk with this.

"I'm going to wait outside," Mizuki said.

"Fine. Don't go too far."

She stared at the gravestones. All her family was here. She didn't have anyone left.

She knelt down and dropped a few flowers. She stared at theif graves.

"I love you guys," she whispered, "I wish you could still be here, but I'm sure there was a reason for this. I hope you guys didn't just do this to get to me. I hope that you can see me. I really want you to be here. I don't want you guys to forget about me."

She touched the ground. It was soft that day...

"I'm going to the Village hidden in the Stone. I can figure something out, you know. I'll try to live up to your standards...I'll live beyond them. I'll set my own standards...I'm sorry," she whispered. Misery touched the tombstone.

Faint voices seemed to surround her. So many memories seemed to happen so suddenly. So many memories.

"You haven't ruined my life," she added after a moment, "I did it on my own. You guys needed me, and I wasn't there. I just thought that you guys were fine...that you guys cared more about Salem than me. That wasn't what happened. You guys still love me, right? You're going to be watching me, right?"

She knelt down and cried harder. Mizuki looked over at her. The poor girl. He heard what she'd said.

* * *

When they left, they walked in silence.

"I don't like this," he said after awhile.

"What?"

"The silence while we're walking. I mean, at your house, when I'm not moving, it's fine, but while I'm moving, it's just awkward," Mizuki said.

_I'm going to have to talk to him._ She thought.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just want you to talk."

"OK…about what?"

"How about you tell me about you."

"Like what?"

"Anything, really."

"OK…I'm eighteen years old, I was born June 15th, my sign is Gemini, my favorite food is artichoke, I like drawing, I almost drowned when I was little," Misery started talking about boring crap like that.

"Is your name really Misery?" Mizuki asked.

"No. It's just what I'm called," Misery said.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked.

"No. I'm not important," she said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one thinks highly of me," she said.

"You used to have a brother, didn't you?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes. His name was Salem," she said.

"Was he important to you?"

"Yes. He taught me everything. I wish he were still alive. He drew a lot of things…" Misery said, "That's why I like drawing. He taught me everything about it."

"I think you're important," he whispered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

That night, Misery made a fire. They sat around it.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"I've never done anything like this before," she said.

"But you said you did," Mizuki said, suddenly very scared.

"I usually did this with my family, never alone," she said.

Mizuki sighed. She fell asleep nearby.

"You're not alone, you know," he said to the lonely girl.

* * *

**_Thank you Razell for reviewing. I absolutley love it when I get reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**Swimming in the river**

The two walked down the river. She hadn't been here forever. She'd never been here alone for that matter. She pursed her lips together tightly.

_If you forget everything else, remember this: The River will lead you to Konoha. If anything happens, just cross the river and follow it to Konoha. They'll help you there._ A set of tears came as she remembered what everyone in her village was taught: the river will lead to Konoha.

"I can't go on like this," she whispered.

"Yes you can. If you can't, we're screwed," he told her.

Misery stood up. _I do not have a choice. I will do this one way or another._

They came to a bridge and were crossing it. Misery never liked this part of the trip at all. Just as they were coming to the other end, Mizuki stepped in a hole. He slipped and fell into the river.

"Mizuki!" she cried. Without a second thought she dove in after him.

She tried to grab onto him, but he was being pulled down to fast. She swam forward and caught his hand. Their hands slipped and didn't catch. She opened her eyes and managed to get up for a moment. She couldn't see Mizuki anywhere. She dove back down and grabbed his hand tightly.

_I am not going to lose anyone else, Misery._ She said to herself as she tried to swim to the edge. There was no way she could climb up the edge with Mizuki, and there was no way she was leaving Mizuki.

They came to the rapids as another current pulled them under. Mizuki hit his head on a rock. His gripped loosened.

"Mi-Mizuki!" she cried. Water was covering her face. She didn't know if she was crying or just drenched.

_I can't lose him. No way! I just can't. He's all I have left!_

Misery grabbed onto a rock.

"Help!" she cried, "Please help me!"

Her hand slipped off the rock. She held Mizuki's wrist so tightly. Just as her hand slipped, someone reached down and grabbed her wrist. They pulled her up out of the river.

"Let go of him," the man said.

"No," she managed to say.

"Trust me," he told her.

Misery didn't have much of a choice here.

"I need him," she said.

"You'll have him. I can't save either of you; your combined weight is too much."

Misery thought about this. She didn't want to let go of Mizuki's hand, but they'd both die if she didn't.She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't going to let him die. She was going to save him, no matter what.

With all the strength that was in her body, she forced herself to pull herself up. Her feet caught onto something. With that, she used it to pull herself up for a minute. She pulled her arm that was holding Mizuki up and tried to get it up.

"Let go of him," the man said.

"Take him and then get me," Misery shrieked.

"I can't do that."

"You could do it with me, but not him!" she shouted.

"I've got your arm; I could pull you up. If I let go to get him, you'll fall and I'll only have time to grab him."

"Damnit! I don't care if you don't get me! I can do this myself!" Misery shouted, "Take him and then come for me! I'm not so helpless! I'm telling you to do this and I'm not letting go. You either take him, or we both die! I'm _not_ going to take a risk like this!"

The man thought for a minute, and Misery slipped. Finally, he seemed to realize that she wasn't going to give up. In a flash, he reached over and caught Mizuki's arm.

She knew that this was what she wanted. She let his hand slip out of hers. Then she fell into the unknown water.

**Thank you again Razell. I'm glad you're reviewing... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hi peoples!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**I'll fight before I lose you**

Misery found herself falling into the water. In a moment she was face down in the water.

The current seemed to pull her under like a vortex. For a moment she was sure she was going to die. For a moment, all the breath in her came rushing out. The water was freezing and so cold...

_Don't think about that. Whatever you do, figure out how to live._ Misery pulled herself up. She was sure that she wasn't going to make it, but she kept pushing those thoughts out of her head.

She held onto the edge of the cliff. Her fingers scaped the edge, but she refused to stop. She put her muscles into it. She was sure she was going to break...

Misery couldn't pull herself up. She tried, but she just couldn't. She couldn't make it...

* * *

"Sai! Grab her!" the man shouted to someone else.

"Got it!" another voice said.

Someone pulled Misery up and put her over his shoulder. He jumped up onto the higher ground.

Misery could hardly breathe at all.

"Sakura, this girl's got water in her," the man said to a girl.

"Got it!" a girl's voice said. Misery felt something on her stomach. Suddenly she coughed up about a gallon of water.

"You all right?" the man asked.

"M-Mizuki!" Misery said.

"I've got the other person," a voice said.

"Thank you, Sai," the man said.

"Is Mizuki the guy with silvery hair and a blue shirt?" a boy asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm called Misery," she said, "And his name's Mizuki."

"You're 'called' Misery?" the man who saved Mizuki asked.

"Do you really think I'm actually named Misery?"

"Calm down you guys," the man said, "You're name's not really Sai, and my name's not really Yamato."

"Who are you?" Misery asked.

"That's Sai, the girl's Sakura, the blonde is Naruto, and I'm Yamato," he said.

"Thank you for saving us," Misery said.

"Mizuki, are you the same Mizuki that tried to kill me a few years ago?" Naruto asked.

"If you're Naruto Uzumaki, then yes," Mizuki said.

Naruto glared at Mizuki. "Yama-ato, can we throw him back in?" Naruto asked.

"Don't!" Misery shouted, then coughed up water.

"No, we cannot," Yamato said.

"What're you doing here anyway, Mizuki?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going with Misery," Mizuki said. Then he looked up at Naruto.

"Why are you all beat up?" Naruto asked.

"Because he just is," Misery said.

"Serves him right," Naruto mumbled.

"Take that back!" Misery yelled to Naruto.

"Do you know what he tried to do to me?" Naruto screamed.

"Do you know what he did for me?" Misery asked angrily.

"I'm with Naruto on this," Sakura said.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead!" Misery shouted.

"Why would you be dead? He couldn't-or wouldn't-save you if his life depended on it," Naruto said.

"You have a-absolutely n-no idea," she said shakily.

"Do you know what he did to me?" he asked.

"No. B-but he won't h-hurt you! And I d-don't c-care what you s-say!" Misery wailed, "I-I won't l-let you hurt him!"

"Calm down," Yamato said. He put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking.

"Naruto, give her your jacket," Yamato added.

"WHAT?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me; she'll die of cold," Yamato said. Reluctantly, Naruto gave his sweater. She crawled over and held Mizuki.

Yamato gave Mizuki his sweatshirt. They started a fire.

"Which way is Konoha?" Misery asked.

"Follow the river and you'll get there in half a day. How'd you get into the river, anyway?" Yamato said.

"We were crossing a bridge and I slipped and fell in," Mizuki said.

"The bridge all the way up there?" Yamato asked.

"Yes."

"The river carried you a pretty long way down," he said.

Misery closed her eyes. How was she alive this time? Someone saved her. But this time, she had saved someone.

She pulled the blanket out of her bag where it had dried. She pulled it around her and tried not to cry too much. She blinked and curled up.

"Are you alright?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to live, if that's what you mean."

She curled up and turned away. She thought, _But there's more to being alright than just living._


	11. Chapter 11

Mistakes&Sugar

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**Konoha and disaster**

When morning came, Misery and Mizuki went in the direction of Konoha, while Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto went the other way.

* * *

"_Thank you, Yamato, for rescuing me," Misery had said._

"_Don't mention it," Yamato had said._

"_And Sai, thank you for saving Mizuki," Misery had added._

"_Hn."_

"_He doesn't show emotions," Sakura whispered._

"_O-K..." Misery was slightly confused, but whatever, "Thanks for healing us, Sakura._

"_I hope you have good luck doing whatever you're doing, Yamato, Sai, and Sakura," Misery said, and more quietly added, "And I hope Naruto gets eaten by cougars and stampeded by a pack of savage elephants, then have him dragged out of the ground to be vicously eaten by pandas who are on a rampage of the dead."_

"_Thank you," Yamato said, "And good luck on what you're doing, also."_

* * *

She hadn't meant what she'd said to Naruto. She didn't want him to be eaten by cougars and stampeded by a pack of savage elephants…but he deserved it for what he said to Mizuki.

After about half a day, they came to Konoha.

"We're at Konoha," she said.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is Konoha, unless that huge sign that said 'Konoha' was lieing," she asked.

"That's not what I meant. They don't really like me," he told her, but had given her a 'how stupid can you get look' at the first part.

"You tried to steal the scroll, I couldn't really blame them," Misery said.

"That's comforting," he muttered, "but this is serious."

"Suck it up," Misery said exhasperated.

"You're telling _me_ to suck it up?" Mizuki said.

"Yeah. I'm not the one who's so afraid..."

"I hope we don't see anyone I know," he said.

"Yeah, well, what happens if we do?" she asked.

"It's not so much me seeing them; it's them seeing and noticing me," he said.

"_That_ might be a problem," Misery said.

"You think?!" Mizuki said.

"Actually, I do think. I'm highly intellegent, and I was a straight A student back when I was still in school," Misery said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what could you have _possibly _meant?" Misery asked with a smirk.

"I _could _have meant many things, but as for what I did mean, I'm pretty sure you know."

"This is getting boring," Misery said and walked to a restaraunt. She ordered and ate.

"Hey, Misery, why are you so uncaring?" Mizuki asked that evening.

"I told you; the world doesn't care about what happens to me, so I don't care back."

"I'm sure someone cared about you once," Mizuki said.

"They probably did. But that all died when Salem died. Didn't I tell you this?" she asked.

"I think that there's more than you're letting on about what happened in your life," Mizuki said as they walked out.

She turned to him, "Do you really want to know what happened to me?"

"Sure." Mizuki was both curious, and he knew she was just dieing to tell someone.

* * *

"You may or may not know this, but my parents were jailers. I used to be a normal kid who had friends and everything. I had plans to be a ninja. But then one day, I came home and Salem was dead. He'd been murdered by one of the prisoners. I always think that if I'd have been home, he'd have been with me! That was the end of everything I'd known. My parents, they needed me to be strong, but I couldn't. I was too caught up in how I felt, but then, then I started losing everything I used to be...

"When he was around, I knew exactly who I was. It was like Salem was another part of me. But then he left, and my family seemed to fall apart. But then... I let it happen. I let my family fall apart! It's my fault that this happened to me. But I guess I have to live with my mistakes.

"Then I started becoming this person. The other me, the old me who could love and feel and all that...that part of me dissapeared. I love who I used to be. But that's gone. But if I could just change that...if I'd been thinking, this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault.

"I didn't care. I did at first, but now I've lost every part of me. I really wish that I could change that. That's basically my life story."

Misery stared at the hokages carved into the mountain. She'd been staring at them the entire time.

"One more question," Mizuki said.

"I guess it doesn't make a difference," Misery said, "Just don't make it too...long."

"What did you mean when you said that without me, you'd be dead?"

"..."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Mistakes & Sugar

**Mistakes & Sugar**

**Don't ask that**

Misery stood up.

"I'm going to find a hotel," she said and walked away.

"What is your problem?" Mizuki asked, "We were actually having a decent conversation."

"Yes, we were," Misery said and walked, "But let me assure you that I'm not above leaving you here. Don't ever ask me that."

Misery walked away and found a hotel.

"Looks like your protector's abandoned you," someone said. Mizuki turned around and saw a young man, maybe 18, who looked like…

"Sora?" Mizuki asked, "Are you following us?"

"Naturally," a second man said who was a few years older than Sora.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"You've heard about me. I'm someone who you're familiar with," He said and took off after Misery.

* * *

"How dare he ask that!" Misery snapped.

"Sugar!" someone called. She ignored them, not thinking they were talking about her.

"Misery!"

She turned around and saw someone. He had brown hair that was short and dark brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember me?"

"No way…no way…you're dead!"

"That's what you were told. I wasn't dead," he growled, "But you accepted it so well! You accepted my death so perfectly, you never tried to find me! Why didn't you try to find me?"

"I didn't accept it so perfectly!" Misery snapped.

"But you accepted it!" he growled.

By this point they were at the edge of the village. He swiped his hand and hit her head. Hard. Hard enough to make her pass out.

* * *

Sora walked and grabbed Mizuki.

"Come on. I'll help you find Misery. But give them some time together. Why don't you come with me right now?" Sora asked.

Mizuki had no idea what was going on, but Sora had saved his life.

Misery woke up in the middle of the forest. It was night. There was a message in her hand. She looked at it and read it.

"No way…not him," she whispered.

She closed her eyes.

"Think. You can stop this. You just need an emotion strong enough to physically put myself where he is," she whispered.

Then two came. Love and hate. The two most powerful emotions she'd ever felt.

* * *

_Dear Misery,  
I'm not happy with your choice. Read this. This isn't who you used to be. You've been brainwashed. I thought about you all this time. I thought you'd be able to rise above this._

_But that was too much to expect for all these years._

_And the person who's changed you the most is Mizuki. You used to support what I've been doing, but 'Mizuki' isn't done yet, and we need Mizuki to do that._

_You'll come to your senses. I'll come back for you._

_Love,_

* * *

**So who was the second one? What did he mean by ''Mizuki' isn't done yet'? Who wrote the letter? Why does she love this person and hate him at the same time? What gave her the idea that she needs to stop him?**

**Once again, thank you Razell.**

**I've actually written this awhile ago, but I've been re-writing half of it. In case you haven't guessed, your comments inspired moi. (Moi means me in French).**

**I'm going to skip all the…difficult parts, like I did before….**

_._


	13. Chapter 13

********

Mistakes & Sugar

**Betrayal**

_ Anyone who hasn't experienced the ecstasy of betrayal knows nothing about ecstasy at all._

_**5 years old- **_I had three close friends, Sora, Yumi, and Sal.

_**6 years old- **_Yumi moves to Konoha with his aunts. Sal plans to become a ninja, but has to wait two years until she's old enough to start. I planned to become a ninja, and Salem supported my decision.

_**7 years old- **_Another friend moved in. Her name was Rochelle. She was under a lot of pressure to become a ninja, since her entire family was. Word came the weekend after we met that Yumi was dead. Rochelle was amazing and stayed there with me. I was lucky to have such good friends. Salem was also there to comfort me.

* * *

_ It breaks my heart; it makes me sad to think of all the times we had. You made me laugh and you made me cry. And all that I can do is sigh and wonder why_

_**8 years old- **_Sal went into the ninja program. We all did, actually. But as that year went on, Salem started acting different. He took a specific interest in Sora, which I thought was because he was my only guy friend. Later that year he died. Sora stopped talking to me after that. My parents made me drop out of the ninja program. Salem and I stay close.

_**9 years old- **_I stopped talking to Sal, Sora, and Rochelle all together. They would always talk about ninja things. It just broke my heart.

_**10 years old- **_I started being called Misery. No one really talked to me.

A new system started. There were two people in it, who's names were unknown. I didn't think much of it, but they were known as SJ and SM. SM always took a specific interest in me, until my parents told him that they'd send him away if he mentioned me again.

* * *

_ I hate the idea of causes, and if I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country _

* * *

_**11 years old- **_Rochelle moved away to another ninja village, but I didn't know until a few years later.

_**12 years old- **_The last time I saw Sal and Sora. They graduated and became ninja and I was there with them. Sora seemed to know a lot about my life, which I didn't think of.

* * *

_ One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope._

* * *

_**13 years old-**_ Nothing happens of any significance.

_**14 years old- **_I've admitted to myself that I accept Salem's death. I'd accepted it a long time ago, but I realized I accepted it now.

* * *

_ Trust can take years to build, but only seconds to destroy._

* * *

_**15 years old- **_I go spend a year in the Hidden Stone Village as an exchange student. If I ever leave, then I want to move here.

_**16 years old- **_Nothing unusual.

* * *

_ Then you should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!_

* * *

_**17 years old- **_I've officially lost all care in the world. I don't care about anyone. No one notices me. Even when I'm in a group, no one sees me. I practically don't exist.

_**18 years old-**_ I've learned how to feel emotions again. My parents die. I meet someone and I leave the village that I've grown up in to go to the Stone Village. I start to realize that I'm not alone. I sacrifice my safety for this person who I can't stand. I saw Sora again. I learned that I have a Bloodline trait. I learn that I love someone.

I've been betrayed by two of the most important people in my life--

* * *

_ The day you betrayed my trust was the day that I lost all my trust for you. I believed that you would take care of my heart and that's why I left it with you. Well, I am taking it back because at this very moment I can't trust you with my heart in fear that you will hurt me once more_

_ Love is whatever you can still betray ... Betrayal can only happen if you love._

_ Betrayal does that -- betrays the betrayer._

**OMG! Does this give a bigger hint as to who the mystery man is.**

**Hint: Sora is SJ. So SM is the second guy. If you can't figure this out, then I don't know what more I have to do.**

**The -- means that that's as far as she's gotten.**

* * *

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Mistakes & Sugar

**Mistakes & Sugar**

**Chase your dreams**

Misery ran down the streets. She'd just sent herself to where he was through her bloodline limit, her ability to send herself to other places.

"Salem!" She called. The man looked back. Misery was panting.

"What are you doing here? I thought I knocked you out in the woods," he said.

"You did. I got back up and came to follow you. So where're Sora and Mizuki?" Misery asked her brother.

"Like I'm telling you, you traitor."

Misery narrowed her eyes. She lunged at him and pinned him against the wall.

"ME? YOU DARE CALL _ME_ A TRAITOR? What did I ever do to you?" she hissed.

"You moved on. How dare you just accept my death so easily?" Salem asked.

"Your _death_? Your _DEATH_?? You didn't die," she snarled, "How dare _you_ leave my life forever, faking dead, and expect _me to be alright?_ You have _ruined my life_!"

"How have I ruined your life? Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! BUT I DID NOT JUST SIT AROUND AND SAY 'Oh well, he's dead!' No, way, Salem. I had to give up _everything_ for you. I gave up my dreams and my future and my _life_! I gave up my existence because you ran away and played _dead_. What do you have to say?"

"I left. I had other things. You know those two people who were the ones who tortured people? The ones who you thought were awesome?" Salem asked, "Me and Sora."

Misery brought her arm back and punched Salem in the mouth.

"Goddamnit! You went away and chose an anonymous life over the life you had? Have you _ever_ thought of who was paying the price of your…your…your _stupidity?_ _WELL_?" Miser asked.

"I went away and I expected you to find me no matter what. I expected you to follow me and try to bring me back. But then…then you decided to move on…so easily…"

"EASILY? _EASILY_?" Misery demanded, "Did you know that the year you left, everything in my life was changed? Did you know that I'd given up everything? DID YOU KNOW THAT? DID YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO ANYONE APART FROM _YOURSELF?_"

"I do care about you. I thought of you every single day. But I expected you to remember me…" he sighed, "But it seems I'm not good enough for you."

Misery's eyes clouded over with tears. They poured out of her eyes.

"I lost everything that year! Did you ever think of that?"

"The world is more than you, you know," Salem said.

"I know that! Did you know that so many people died of your stupidity? Did you? I know the world is more than me, but what is it? Did you know that I've been living in the shadow of your 'life'? Our parents always thought that they did something wrong."

Misery punched him, "You're not the best one for telling me the world is about 'more than me'! Everything. Every stupid thing that happened. I lost everything because of you…. I gave up the life that I wanted just because I had to replace you…I thought it was my fault…when they told me you were 'murdered', I thought that if I'd have been there, then you wouldn't have been killed!

"You were the person who meant the world to me! You were my world! And then you left! I hate you! You had no right to do that…and ruin everybody's life!"

Misery punched him over the head. Hard. She let her older brother fall onto the ground. She bent down.

"I'm not going to kill you, even though you deserve it. But I'm never, _never_ going to waste another day of guilt. I've wasted ten years on you. I've wasted ten precious years of my life thinking that it was my own fault, thinking that _I_ should have been better, thinking that you loved me. Clearly you didn't care about me at all, if you were willing to throw away the life that you had for some…some useless thing!" Misery turned and started walking.

"Misery," Salem hissed, "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to find Mizuki. I'm going to find him and tell him how he saved my life. I'm going to leave you in the dust."

"Why are you leaving me in the dust? He was the criminal, but you're my sister, and you're giving that all up…" Salem said.

"My brother. Heh. What right do you have to call yourself my brother? What connection do we have? Any right to say that you're my brother," Misery narrowed her eyes to try to keep herself from crying, "Any right you have to say that you're my brother you gave up when you decided to abandon me."

"We have a bond that's stronger than anyone else's…siblings--"

"Siblings? Sure, we might be related by blood, but you have no right to say we're 'siblings', you lousy, godforsaken, damned idiot."

Misery turned to walk away.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Blood is thicker than water?'"

"Yeah. Blood's thicker than water, but useless without a heart."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And you proved my point, you lying thieving, goddamn _freak_!"

"Why are you going after Mizuki? What use is he?"

"He saved my life. He's set me free from every single cage that you've ever sealed my life with. Plus," she added and looked at him, "If you were the man I'd thought you were, I'd have expected you to want me to move on and be happy. If you were really my brother.

* * *

Misery walked down to where Sora and Mizuki were. Sora had Mizuki pinned up against a wall, but then Mizuki kicked him. Sora fell and grabbed Mizuki's arm and yanked him down and put a knife to his throat.

Misery walked over. She was about to attack Sora, when suddenly Salem came up behind her. She glanced over her shoulder.

"I thought I'd taken care of you," she growled.

"You thought wrong," Salem said.

Misery jumped behind him and pulled a string around his neck.

"Don't move or I'll kill him," Misery said.

"Don't kill him, or I'll kill Mizuki."

Misery narrowed her eyes. Mizuki looked at her, and suddenly, Misery realized exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

**Man, I hate Sora! He's such a freak! And Salem. How could he do that to her? She's wasted ten years of her life on that freak. Oh well.**

**Once again, thank you for reviewing, Razell. Did you guess right? I think it was genius.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**My revenge**

Misery kicked off her sandal straight at Sora. He had to duck in order to avoid contact, and in doing so moved a little, and he forgot Mizuki was a ninja. Mizuki jumped up and ducked while Misery slipped past Salem and punched Sora. She tackled him to the ground and knocked his weapons away from him.

Mizuki ran over and kicked Salem's knee. Salem fell to the ground and gasped.

"That was smart," Sora said, "But really, do you think that will work?"

She ran forward, but Salem reached forward and pushed Mizuki to hit her. She fell down on top of Sora, so it was really like a human haystack. Mizuki quickly jumped up and pulled Misery up.

Salem tried to get up, but he couldn't, because Mizuki had hit something. Sora jumped up and lunged at Misery and knocked her to the ground. Then he grabbed Mizuki's wrist and used his arm to push him onto the ground, hard.

Misery stood up and turned to attack Sora, but Salem grabbed her ankle and she tripped. She hit her face in the dirt. She lay there, and suddenly felt so helpless. Then she opened her eyes and turned her face over to look to her side.

Had she meant what she'd said about Salem not deserving to be her brother? This was the older brother that had been there for so long and who she wanted to be just like. But was he still the same person? Did she really hate him?

_I don't hate him, _she slowly thought. But that didn't excuse what he did. He'd been weighing down every action that she had ever made for the past ten years.

"Let go of me," Misery said. She meant it in many ways.

"No way."

She pulled herself up. Blood trickled down her cheek. She wiped it off. She couldn't turn over with Salem holding onto her foot. She pulled herself back, and then kicked him straight in the face. Her foot made contact with her brother's eye. He screamed and let go of her. She stood up.

Sora had stood up and aimed a punch at Mizuki. Mizuki dodged it, but, Sora jumped back up and aimed an attack at Mizuki again. He dodged again, but Misery was right there. Sora hit Misery with a huge attack. She was knocked on the ground and breathless, but she got Sora into a headlock.

"Give me a knife," she told Mizuki. He handed her one.

"Believe me when I say that I regret this. But I'm doing this as defence," she whispered.

She took the knife and stabbed Sora. He stared up at her a minute more.

"Screw you," he said.

"No way," Misery said, "I'm way beyond that."

Misery lay Sora down. But suddenly she found that she was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"Sora. He stabbed me before I killed him-" just then it sunk in what Misery had done, and she felt dizzy.

It was a huge gash across her chest and collar bone. She was bleeding pretty badly. She sat up and realized that her hand was begining to become transparent. So did Mizuki.

"What's happening?"

"It's a jutsu. I sent myself here. Now that I've been hurt this bad, I can't hold it up. I'll be going back to where my body is," she said.

"Will you be hurt like this?"

"I don't know."

"So what about Salem?" Mizuki asked.

Misery stared at her brother, who lay there with his eye bleeding.

"I know exactly what the worst thing that can happen is."


	16. Chapter 16

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**The worst**

"Leave him. Don't kill him. He's half blind now," Misery said. She crawled over to her older brother.

"You should know that...I never forgot you. I never...forgot the Salem I knew," she gasped, "But you've broken every... gasp every single dream...every dream I've...ever...had-" she coughed pretty badly- "I wish you'd never left..."

"If you hate me so badly why are you keeping me alive?" he asked.

"Because that's worse. This way, you can live with the memory of your sister fading away...the...last time she ever talked...to...you," she coughed hard, and some blood came up. Her blood was on the ground, "I'm...never...going to talk...to you...again...or even...acknowledge your...existence...because you...went and...said you were dead...and that's too...much...for me..." she fell down onto the ground in a coughing fit, "You will remember me..."

She collapsed and faded away from Mizuki and Salem. Mizuki stared at Salem. Then he stood up.

"I'm going to find her," he said.

"If anyone sees you, they'll throw you right back in jail," Salem said.

"Does it look like I care?"

Misery found that she was still laying there. There was blood everywhere. She blinked and stared at the sky. It was about midnight. Slowly tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm...going to...miss...this all," she sputtered.

Mizuki ran through the village looking for someone. He found someone.

"Help me," he gasped.

"Mizuki?" the anonomys ninja asked.

"Worry about me later. I need someone to find someone else! Forget about me for now, then do whatever!" he snapped.

Misery is human. Humans need to be needed. If they're not, then they can't be living. That's how it works. So when someone isn't needed, then their life is gone. They can't live without being needed. It's just impossible. She needed to be loved, and now that she was, she was okay. She was able to live. But with love comes the risk of betrayal, which she experienced. In order to be betrayed, she had to love. But she's fine with the consequences. That is the risk of love.

Now she knows what human is. Human is what she is. She's human.

And all humans meet there end...

**So what's going to happen? Did Misery just die? And will the question of how Mizuki saved her life be answered? (If you look closely, you'll see it.) I'm not telling.**

**As for why this has been so late, I've been very busy with school being almost over. I'm so tired from all this dang school. But in the summer, I'll be able to write more. This is almost over. I have about two more chapters, then I plan to work on a fanfiction for Naruto called 'After 20 years,' but that's a different story (litterally).**

**Thank you, Razell. I absolutly love you for reviewing. I'm really, really glad.**

**On a side note, this story was written the summer of fifth grade a few years ago. I'd had a different ending, but I like this one more. This one's more creative and ties it all together. I'm so happy that this is being published.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**Now what?**

_I must be dead, _Misery thought as she opened her eyes, _is this what being dead's like? I don't know. Never been dead before. So why am I seeing things in a...what's the word?-a hospital. Maybe it's my memories. But I don't remember this. Maybe it's someone else's._

"Actually, you're alive," a purple haired nurse said.

"Can you read minds?" Misery asked.

"You were talking out loud."

"Oh," Misery realized her words were slurred, "Am I drunk?"

"No. We put you on some painkillers."

"Oh. I'd rather be drunk," Misery muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Misery woke up again, this time in serious pain. Suddenly she realized that she had no idea how she was still alive.

"How am I still alive?" she asked the nurse- a pink haired nurse, this time.

"Mizuki told everyone what had happened and we sent out a search party. Someone found you and brought you back. Whoever hid you should have thought it out better and not put you on Hyuuga land. They spotted you with Byakugan."

"Byakugan?"

"Yes. It's something that they can use to see through things," she said, "I don't really know how it works."

Misery thought. It was a bloodline. She had a bloodline. But hers was supposed to only cause astral appearances, not actual physicaly send her places. How had she gone then and fought.

She looked down at her chest and saw it was bandaged up. How could she have gotten injured if it was just a mirage? That wasn't natural.

"When can I go?"

"In two days. Anko Mitarashi is coming by. She needs to question you about what happened," the nurse said, "Mizuki said that they let him escape and that Salem-the other person we saw- had tortured him."

Misery nodded. She looked up at her, "When will Anko be coming by?"

"Later today."

* * *

"So let's get this straight," Anko asked after Misery explained what had happened, "You were just going on and went to visit a convict in solitary confinement- how'd you get there again?"

"My parents own the place."

"Right. So anyway, you went to visit him and became friends," Anko continued, "And after awhile your parents died and you discovered you had a bloodline. Then you went out-"

"-an illusion. My bloodline," Misery said.

"Right. And the next morning you went out and found Mizuki and inlisted the help of Sora, who turned out to be the second torturer, but of course you didn't know that at the time."

"Yeah."

"And then you went and left with Mizuki, but were followed by Salem and Sora."

"Yes."

"And then you came to the village," Anko continued, "And Sora attacked Mizuki and Salem attacked you. And then he left you in the Hyuuga compound and you projected yourself here. And you fought and then killed Sora and left Salem blind in one eye. And then he slashed your chest and you were found and that's all you remember."

"Yeah. That's how it happened," Misery said. She looked down at her fingers. For the first time in a long time she felt hurt. She felt like she was going to burst with her hopelessness at the moment. But she was truly sad.

"Could you do me a favor?" Misery asked the current nurse (who had blue hair this time).

"Sure," she said as she looked over.

"You know Salem? Do you know what's going to happen to him?"

"Yeah. He's going to be sentanced to a lifetime in prison."

"Could...could you give him a message?" Misery asked.

"Ok." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Could you tell him that...that his sister's alive. And don't tell him it's from me," Misery said quietly.

"Alright. Yes. I'll do it."

Two days later, Misery got out of the hospital. She walked down the streets of Konoha. Mizuki was going to be let out later that day. Misery walked to the library and looked up her bloodline limit. She read for several hours until she found her own specific bloodline.

The user is able to project their image into another section of the world, as long as they think of a person related with a specific emotion. They can't physically touch anything or be injured, however. If by some chance they're physical body is hurt or killed, they'd instantly vanish. They'd actually fade away. If they were physically hurt, they'd appear hurt in their illusion and appear to be physically hurt. It's very straining on the mind to use it.

Misery closed the book. It continued to explain the history of the bloodline etc. She didn't understand.

If she'd been able to do that, how had she been able to kill Sora and kick and all that? How could she have been injured? And how was it that she'd almost died?(Not how was she still alive,-which she wondered) but how she was hurt like that.

But suddenly it hit her. The same thing that Mizuki had done to save her life was how she was able to physically project herself. It was that reason that she was saved.

**Notes: That was a quick review. Sorry if this's confusing, but I think this was a good chapter. Now if you can still wonder how she was saved by Mizuki, then think back to the last few lines of the last chapters.**

**I'm currently listening to Placebo, which is the awesomest band _ever._**

**Thank you Razell. Tell me if you've got any idea of what happened. It's a pretty cool idea, actually. Very important part of the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mistakes&Sugar**

**Save my life twice, nearly kill me once (saving wins)**

Misery walked over to Mizuki. She'd just found him in the evening at a ramen shop. She sat down.

"I'm sorry," Mizuki spit out suddenly.

"Why?" Misery asked, "What'd you do?"

"It's just...you wouldn't have nearly died if I'd have stayed back and you know," he said. Misery smiled.

"Do you want to know how you saved my life?" she asked.

"Yes. But I thought you didn't want me to ask-"

"You didn't ask. I offered to tell you," she said. She took a deep breath.

"I actually didn't realize it. You see, my parents focused all their energy on their lives. I was just an extra part of their life; they didn't actually need me. But at the same time, they needed to know that they hadn't failed, so that's why I was still around. Don't get me wrong; they loved me, but they didn't need me. So after they died...I didn't have anything because no one else needed me. So for ten days, I lay down on that goddamned couch, all alone. I would've starved to death if people let me, but then one day someone came to see me asking about something.

"I was a mess. I just stared at him. He asked me what was wrong with me, and I said that everything was fine with everyone else. That's what pissed me off the worse. So then he went and said that someone out there would suffer terribly if something happened to me. So I lay back down on the couch and ignored him. But then what he said came back to me, and I realized that I wasn't just some useless piece of junk that people liked to have around.

"I was finally needed by someone in the world. I don't know if you actually needed me, but you seemed to at least care, so that's how I was able to get off my sorry ass and get myself back together.

"I later discovered my bloodline. It's able to cast an illusion. That's what was supposed to happen when I went to find you," Misery said. Tears were begining to form at her eyes, "But it wasn't an illusion. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I felt that if I wasn't actually there, someone else-you- would be hurt. I did it because I was needed. That's how I did it! I did it by convincing myself I was needed. And that's how my life was almost ended."

"I'm sorry again," Mizuki said.

"STOP IT! Don't you get that that was what truly helped me the most?" Misery asked, "I was finally needed by someone! That's the key thing in a person's life! That's the most important factor about whether a person can live or not!"

"So you were never needed before?" Mizuki asked.

"I was needed. But only for people's own confidence. I was never there doing something that was worth everything to someone."

"That must have been the hardest thing ever," Mizuki said to Misery.

Misery looked at him and nodded. She stood up and walked away a little. _No one's going to see me cry. _

* * *

Mizuki grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. Their lips met and they kissed. Misery was shocked. No one had ever loved her like that before. Never. No one had felt any romance for her.

She pulled away again and started crying. Hard. She sat down on the ground and for the first time since a long time, started crying hard. She'd cried, but never let all these emotions pour free from her heart.

Mizuki walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She broke down and held onto him tightly, sobbing. For the first time since she could ever remember, someone was comforting her, not for their own sake, but because they cared about what happened to her.

"It'll be ok."

What happened after that? Does that matter at all? Considering everything that had happened, does it matter where they go? Does it matter how she continues living her life? She actually had a reason to live, now. So who cares what she's doing.

But they're alive. No one cared to notice where they went. If anyone bothered look, they'd see a shadow of Sugar in Misery's eyes, which is her sweet side, that's finally been able to look out at the world. If anyone who knew her before cared enough to look.

If anyone cared, they'd see that they're very happy now. They've rented an appartment in the Stone Village until they get the money for a house. They've got friends who care about them, and they've got eachother.

Most importantly, they've got a reason to walk through life every day. That's what can't be taken away from them. If something were to happen to them, they'd remember eachother and walk through the days that they lived to try to live for the other one.

* * *

_You walk your life because you have to,  
You live your life because you want to,  
You love your life because you need to,  
You see your life because you're forced to,_

_Love is what ties a person to life,  
Life is what ties a person to people,  
People are what ties a person to reason,  
Reasons are what tie a person to love,_

_And finally, two people who've never done or had any of these bindings or reasons, they have one._

_They have their life_

_They have their mistakes_

_They have there reasons,_

_They have their sugar,_

_They have some love,_

_That they've never had before_

_They're alive somewhere._

_Look for them in your life,_

_Because everyone needs a reason._

_**Mistakes and Sugar**_

* * *

**T**HE END

**I seriously hope that was good enough. I wrote this in half an hour, the day school got out.**

**Thank you Razell. I seriously hoped you like the end. Ends are always hardest to do. I think that it was pretty good.**

**Now I'm on summer vacation. I look forward to writing all summer.**

**HAGS! (Have A Great Summer)**

**Thank you,**

**Love,**

**No one specific**


End file.
